M12G1 Light Anti-Armor Vehicle
The M12G1 Light Anti-Armor Vehicle (abbreviated M12G1 LAAV), more commonly known as the Gauss Warthog, or Gauss 'Hog, is a United Nations Space Command ground vehicle. It is a variant of the Warthog series of vehicle, but is much less common than the ubiquitous M12 Warthog LRV. It is seen only in Halo 2 and Halo 3, not Halo: Combat Evolved, and is never referred to in any of the Halo novels, suggesting that it is a very recently developed model. However, It appears in Halo Wars, so this doesn't seem to be the case. However, it could be that the Pillar of Autumn didn't carry one to the Battle of Reach, or that they deployed one and never got it back. Overview The M12G1 Warthog is almost exact in every detail to the standard M12 Warthog LRV except that the LAAG on the back has been replaced with a M68 Gauss Cannon. The Gauss Cannon is an anti-vehicular weapon based on the technology of the Magnetic Accelerator Cannon and the M99 Special Application Scoped Rifle, it fires 25mm hypersonic speed projectiles by asynchronous magnetic acceleration in the base of the cannon. It takes about a half a second to recharge between shots and has unlimited ammunition. Applications In Halo 2 and Halo 3 alike, the vehicle is primarily used in its suggested capacity: a light anti-armor vehicle, designed to quickly and efficiently defeat heavy armored vehicles such as Wraith tanks. Its cannon is extremely powerful, destroying light vehicles in a single shot and tanks in two or three. Its mobility and maneuverability, at the same time, make it difficult for a tank's ponderous guns to successfully target. This gives it a unique influence on the shape of multiplayer combat, especially since the Gauss Hog is generally ineffective against infantry although it can usually kill infantry in one or two shots, depending on the accuracy of the shot. Appearances in Halo 2.]] Although the Gauss Warthog was featured in Halo 2, the only official level in which you will be offered a Gauss Warthog is Metropolis. You can find one late in the level Quarantine Zone, but since you are probably alone by then, it is of little use unless in Co-op or if there's an Elite ally with you. In Halo 3 it is featured on the levels The Ark and The Covenant. They seldom appear by default on multiplayer maps; in Halo 2 they were only found on Zanzibar and Headlong. In Halo 3, in Matchmaking, they are found on modified variants of Standoff and Sandtrap, called "Standoff Heavy" and "Sandtrap Heavy". However, by default it does not appear on any Halo 3 maps, but can be added in Forge on a few large maps. The Gauss Warthog also appears in Halo Wars as an upgrade to the standard Warthog.Gamepro #238 pp50 Strategy and Counter-Strategy Multiplayer Strategy The Gauss Warthog is extremely effective against heavy vehicles, armor and even infantry, but tends to be ineffective against tanks, as it takes multiple direct hits to kill the driver and even more hits to destroy the tank itself. In general, it is advisable to circle the tank to be destroyed, driving erratically but smoothly, so as to both avoid fire from the tank and hit it more accurately in the cockpit and driver's seat. Beware of the tank's anti-infantry gunner, who will likely be more able to target the fast-moving Gauss Warthog than the pilot. Be especially careful of Ghosts, as they can strafe quickly enough to avoid the Gauss cannon and do fatal damage in just seconds. Despite it being a light anti armor vehicle meant for taking out ghosts, choppers, even banshees, it is an extremely powerful against infantry as it is a one-hit-tomato on them. Even though it doesn't have a zoom feature, the reticule is accurate enough that you can pick off infantry with it at extreme range, with satisfying effect. If you are playing solo, drive the Warthog to a high, elevated position or a location far away from action but with a straight line of fire if you're just using it as a turret, watch out for Spartan Lasers and Rocket Launchers. (Beach on High Ground, corner of empty Foundry, etc.) Such usage can be demonstrated hilly maps like Standoff and Sandtrap. It is also extremely useful in blocking teleporters because when the turret is manned you can block both the sender and a receiver teleporter. It is also hard to get close enough to hijack it. Multiplayer Counter strategy The best way to stop the Gauss Warthog is also the best way to stop most vehicles: get a bigger gun. The Spartan Laser and Missile Pod are especially effective, but the Rocket Launcher, Fuel Rod Gun and Brute Shot are also effective if used properly. Using vehicles, especially tanks, against a Gauss Hog may be either an excellent idea or a bad one. In open space, the superior kittens and durability of the tank will triumph over the Gauss Hog; in closer quarters or areas with lots of cover, the Hog may be able to evade the tank's fire long enough to do lethal damage. Approaching a Gauss Warthog in any light vehicle besides another Gauss Warthog is nothing short of suicide. A single shot will eliminate the vehicle and kill all those on board, unless the driver or gunner is already severely distracted. If you must fight a Gauss Warthog on foot, take care that you do not forget to use cover. The Gauss Warthog fires slowly but accurately, meaning that a proper and ample use of the environment as protection may spare your life long enough to land a killing one-hit shot. White-eyed snipers should quickly eliminate the pesky player on its gun to remove this dangerous threat immediately. Trivia *It is possible to knock a Covenant Sniper Tower off its anti-grav base by shooting it with the Gauss Hog's cannon shot. *During the Halo 2 demo trailer, the Gauss was shooting at a fairly decent speed. In an early beta multiplayer phase, however, the Gauss seemed to be slowed down and also seemed to have lost all of its hype. It was later revamped to its original rate of fire during the game's final stages. *In the E3 2000 Halo: Combat Evolved trailer a Warthog had a turret similar to the Halo 2 Gauss turret, due to the fact it was originally part of Halo: Combat Evolved, but just like many other things, it was cut and dropped but then reappeared in Halo 2. Category:UNSC